


Just for Now

by calhale, setralynn



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent (Initially), First Time Together, Hotel Rooms, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, New Relationship, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Difference, Unrequited Crush, minor hurt/comfort, poor communication, vaguely kayfabe compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: Finn is sad and heartbroken over the harsh reminder of mortality that is the opening of RAW on October 29. It turns out there's someone who has been watching him for a while, and won't let him suffer alone.





	Just for Now

**Author's Note:**

> We tried to do a quick one-shot for our amazing friend Bex. Once I started trying to get into Finn's headspace for something to happen, all of this came out.  
> The Roman-related parts of this tie pretty directly to our other story arcs in "Endless Road, Headed Home" and "Adult Situations". Totally not needed to enjoy this, but if you want more scenes like that locker room scene... there's a bunch.

Finn came to NXT in 2014, excited by the promises of his new contract and the amazing things happening on the main WWE roster. He watches the main roster just like everyone else does, curious to see where the stories are going and dream of how they themselves might one day fit in. 

Finn watches the Shield fall apart with a sinking feeling. His ideas of reforming a Bullet Club fading as he realizes that a feud between two powerful stables isn't likely to be attainable in the near future. Finn finds himself studying them in particular as they become the men at the top of the card. It’s easy to admire each of them on their own as they each develop different styles. Finn works hard to try to earn a place on that main roster as well.

Being in the US is both a shock and a surprise. Not only being so much smaller than the other wrestlers on average, but the culture in the locker rooms and busses as well. As much as the style is more refined and maybe a little less creative, people are a little more relaxed, more themselves. Finn hesitates to mess around with anyone sexually, for all that people talk about it all the time.

Shortly before he wins the NXT title, Finn meets Roman Reigns backstage at a taping. Finn won his match that night, is pretty proud of his performance, but when his handshake turns into a warm affectionate hug, Finn finds his heart beating a little faster. Roman is inches taller than Finn and smiles wide as he tells Finn how great he looked out there. Finn may nurse a little bit of a crush after that. He gets why the crowds turn a little on Roman, but it's beyond him when fans start claiming the man can't wrestle. Finn may get a little defensive, for all that people just roll their eyes at him.

Finn is thrilled when he's drafted to RAW and honored by the opportunity to fight for the universal title. He gets to work with Roman in the lead up to it, and wishes the story had allowed for more. Regardless, if he can win the title, Roman will be near the top of the list looking to challenge for it. Finn can’t help planning for the future of his title reign.

Of course, then SummerSlam happens. A grueling match that brings the house down and one bad landing that wipes out anything and everything Finn could have planned. After a 24 hours that's thrilling and then heartbreaking, Finn is right back off the cards and into surgery and rehab.

It’s only few months later and Seth is right there with him. Any lingering bad feelings are washed under the bridge as they keep meeting up and working together toward recovery. They are both equally determined to be the best and they’ve both loved wrestling for their entire lives. Seth talks so much about his friends that Finn starts to feel like he knows them, and they dance their way toward admitting that they’re both interested in men as well as women. It strengthens a growing bond of friendship and Finn is excited at the prospect of having another bi friend backstage.

~~~~~

Nearly a year later, Finn is backstage at SummerSlam as Roman finally wins the Universal Title. While he still wants to have it back himself, just seeing the look of joy on Roman's face and seeing it back in good hands warms Finn's heart. He paces around backstage for a bit, trying to get up his courage and hoping to catch Roman before he leaves, to at least say congratulations. Finn imagines challenging him playfully, drawing a little of Roman's attention.

When Roman doesn't emerge into the car park, Finn eventually goes hunting. The general consensus is that Roman is slow to pack up after shows and is likely still in his locker room, so Finn heads that way. Still elated from his own victory and Roman’s, Finn takes a deep breath before he pushes open the door, ready to be casual and friendly.

It takes Finn a moment to adjust and realize what he's seeing and then he freezes. Roman is leaning back against the lockers on the left side of the room, his head thrown back in pleasure. The look on his face is something Finn could only have imagined until now. Dean Ambrose is on his knees before him and entirely absorbed in giving Roman the most enthusiastic blow job Finn has ever witnessed in person. Neither of them notice Finn's silent entrance, but their companion does.

Baron Corbin is watching Dean and Roman with the kind of easy enjoyment and familiarity that Finn hasn't felt with a partner in a long while. He is still clothed, but strokes the line of his cock through his sweats as he meets Finn's eyes and gives Finn a knowing smirk that says 'too little, too late' more eloquently than anything he's ever said to Finn before. Baron takes a step forward to whisper something into Roman's ear and Finn flees. If they hear the door slam as he leaves, Finn isn't there to see the fallout.

The next night Roman smiles at Finn and gives him his rematch without Finn even asking. Finn should be delighted, but instead his heart aches. Roman wins of course. Finn is in no mental state to take him on really, but it's a clean match.

Roman is kind and strong as he always has been. Now that Dean is back, it's impossible to miss the connection between them. When Finn sees Roman with Dean together, Finn can't help but start to understand that he's probably been harboring a crush on a man who is very much taken.

~~~~~

The night that Roman Reigns has to relinquish the Universal Championship is hard on everyone. Roman is a leader. An icon. He's a positive influence on morale and a hard worker that everyone can rely on. Finn is heartbroken. 

Seth and Dean can lean on Roman, can hold him and cry and be publicly acknowledged as his teammates and partners. Others can just stop Roman backstage, hugging him or giving him advice and encouragement. Finn is one of those. He catches Roman's hand and hugs him, smiling at the young girl in Roman's arms that he's never had the chance to meet before. It's easy to forget that Roman has a child.

"You can help support them." Roman says to Finn, his smile honest if a little sad. "Take your shot. I wanna see you on top when I get back."

"We'll miss you." Finn manages, giving Roman a firm nod before he falls back to let other well-wishers into Roman's orbit. Finn lingers backstage feeling lost. Roman is younger than him by years, has a daughter and a partner, and Finn can't begin to imagine how he himself would handle this situation.

Drew McIntyre considers himself a good man. Well, mostly a good man. His heart goes out to Roman and his family. He's not a monster and the man is obviously hurting. However, Drew is also an observant man. He knows without question that Dean is gonna go off the deep end from this and that Baron is gonna have to keep their "family" together.

Drew also knows that Finn Balor is half way in love with Roman Reigns and it pushes him past a breaking point he didn't know he had. It shouldn't. Drew has no right to be angry seeing the Irish man mope about backstage after having his heart broken. Which might be why he corners Finn in a dark hallway after it all l, pins him to the wall, and gives him the filthiest kiss he can manage before pulling away. "You're not alone." Is all Drew says before he walks off towards the dressing room.

Finn blinks when someone touches him, and his head tips up and up again to see Drew McIntyre and then he's being kissed. It's deep and rough and leaves Finn breathless almost before he can respond. "What-" Finn starts to ask, but then Drew is walking away. 

Finn stalks after him, almost glad to have something to focus on that isn't his own thoughts. Finn catches Drew's wrist to make him turn around. "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

Drew doesn't even turn his head to look at Finn when he replies, "I told ye' what it means. Now buck up and move on. You're wasting your time on him."

"I- He- What?" Finn isn't often flustered, but he can't even comprehend what Drew is trying to tell him. Finn has to consciously lower his voice as a roadie passes by. "You can't just kiss a man and then... what? Walk away?"

"I'm not walking away." Drew hisses, angry at himself for letting his emotions get the best for him and causing him to react. "Just walking somewhere where if you keep following me we won't be seen." It's not entirely an answer to why he kissed Finn but it's probably for the best. This is not a conversation they should have in a public hallway.

"I don't have time for this." Finn hisses right back, still confused. He can hear the crowd starting to come back up from the commercial break and if he doesn't get into position, he'll be coming out after all of Bobby Lashley's bullshit. "But we are not done." Finn shoves a finger into Drew's chest and stalks away.

Finn gets the win, and the roar of the crowd grounds him in a way that he can't get anywhere else. He sees Drew backstage a few times, but with Ziggler hanging around his tag team partner, Finn isn't about to broach the subject.

Drew makes a powerful statement by attacking Braun Strowman that night, showing his intent to be next in line for the universal title, and Finn is still more confused about what Drew’s intent might be.

The final match of the night is emotional beyond anything Finn is prepared for. Finn knows Seth, and he watches as Seth tries to comfort his partner and friend. Even after taking the abuse. It’s impossible to know Dean very well it seems, but Finn knows enough to see that he’s more a wounded feral animal than a man on this moment. Finn has to walk away before the end. The pain on Dean’s face is too similar to what’s still lurking inside of Finn. He has no right to lash out like that, and no one to catch him if he did.

~~~~~

Drew wanders into the hotel bar at the end of the night as confused as he was right after he kissed Finn. He's still not sure why he did that let alone didn't tell the guy to forget about it.

Finn usually rolls straight into bed when he gets to the hotel, but after a shower he's still on edge and anxious. Hospitality tells him they can't deliver food, but the bar is open for several hours and Finn heads down to get himself a drink and maybe some ill-advised snacks. He orders and turns to look for a table before he sees Drew at the bar and a plan crystalizes in his mind.

"All right then." Finn says conversationally. Finn's eyes are fixed on Drew as he settles on the neighboring stool and sips his whiskey. "You wanted somewhere quieter to talk. Let's talk."

Drew takes a long slow drink before answering, "Yeah, I guess this would qualify, although it's not much more private." He counters with a smirk that's much more confident than he feels. He's not one to back down from a fight.

"Seems like a fine place to me." Finn says, keeping his voice low and leaning into Drew's space. "Maybe you keep your hands to yourself for long enough to explain what the hell that was earlier tonight."

Drew rolls his eyes and turns his head to look at Finn. "I just... Ye' shouldn't have to walk around with heartbreak in your eyes all the time. It's agitating." It's not exactly a real answer but it's half way.

Finn chuckles, wondering if it will really be that easy to turn this his way. "I've dealt with a lot of heartbreak in my life. Everyone was hurting tonight. That doesn' explain what you did." Finn says pointedly, because there’s still a question of consent there and Drew hasn’t given him any real reason to not be at least a little annoyed. Finn sips his drink, trying to relax and settle a little into his own confidence.

On another day, with a different approach, Finn might almost be excited to learn there was someone backstage who understood him, who maybe even wanted him, but Drew is inscrutable and capricious. Finn prides himself on being able to read people, but the taller man is still confusing. "So why was my hurting so important to you?"

Drew isn't one to be bold or forward in his flirtation. Despite being taller and stronger than most he would rather watch and wait for an opening than attack outright. It's better to be the smartest than the biggest. Finn is all those things. Drew admires Finn and his creativity. It helps that Finn is also from the UK and his voice always sounds familiar and comforting in the midst of their constantly-changing surroundings. "You inspire me."

Finn has been flirted with before, but this is definitely about the most backward version of the process he's ever experienced. "I inspire you?” Finn asks, voice flat and incredulous. “And you don't want me to be heartbroken. So you thought, in your carefully calculated and intelligent way, that kissing me without warning five minutes before a match and then walking away would be the right way to... settle my nerves?"

Drew groans. It hadn't been his best plan. "I couldn't take seeing you so defeated. The crowd loves you. But you were still... I don't understand why you chose him to fixate on. He's a fine man, but he's been with Dean forever. I just... I wanted you to have an opportunity to move on or at least rebound." Drew is pretty sure he's never said so many words outside of the ring at once. Especially not about his emotions.

Finn chuckles sadly, brought back immediately to the cause of his turmoil. "I... hadn't ever seen him with Dean until it was too late. Just... blind I guess." Finn sighs, "I hoped I wasn't quite that obvious. I appreciate your concern." He doesn't know how to respond to the offer of a rebound and takes a moment. "That's all you were planning? Helping me bounceback while I... sulked?"

Drew sighs and shakes his head. "I don't ever plan that far in advance." He's not the type to promise anyone forever even if he's thought about the prospect. "But I'd give a lot to have you look at me the way you look at Roman. Though I'd prefer with less tears."

Finn licks his lips again, giving Drew a blatant once over in consideration. "Yeah? You picked a strange time to make your moves, big man." Finn knows he's a little compromised, but he doesn't want to be alone tonight, and the warm burn of alcohol is covering some of the ache in his heart. "I'd be willing to let you try to earn that look... if you want it."

"Your room or mine?" Drew asks as stands up and he downs his drink.

Finn can't resist a little selfishness. "I have supplies in my room." Then he doesn't have to move or leave if this goes the way he expects it will. Let Drew do the walk of shame if he wants to leave after. Finn drains the last finger of whiskey in his glass and leaves a cash tip with the empty glass. "You wanna follow me up?"

Standing reminds Finn just how much taller Drew is than him. Inches even over his fantasies of Roman. Finn lets himself relax slightly, at the very least he can enjoy this. Drew is absolutely his type, Finn's just been too wrapped up in work and his thoughts to be looking.

Drew almost offers his arm to Finn but realizes that they are without a doubt not allowed to be seen like that. The elevator ride is silent and there is suddenly a heavy tension between them. Much like two large cats circling each other in anticipation of who will attack first.

"You don't have to be coy with me." Finn says cautiously, eyes flicking up to the emergency security camera in the corner of the elevator. He leads them down the quiet hallway when the elevator door opens, waving his wallet over the lock and holding the door open for Drew to follow him in to the darkened room. "I may not have been particularly active lately, but I'm hardly a novice."

Before Finn can finish his sentence Drew has him pinned to the wall in a heated and hungry kiss. He manhandles the smaller man up to hold him off the ground as he kisses and nips his way down Finn's throat.

Finn's legs go instinctively around Drew's waist to support himself and his hands fist in the Scottish man's dark hair as they kiss. "Fuck, not much for talking, are we?" Finn hisses, breathless from the kiss as they break apart. "We are gonna have to use our words at least a little bit... You want me to keep talking, big man?" Finn has never been great about backing down, as much as he'd like to lose himself in Drew's touches.

Drew groans in frustration, not ready to talk about his feelings or motivations. Drew runs his teeth along the join of Finn's shoulder and neck. "Just pretend I'm him." He growls, low and needy. "Let me be him for tonight."

Finn stills, glad that he hasn't totally let his guard down yet. Another two drinks and he might actually think that’s a good idea. "Not gonna happen, gorgeous." Finn says carefully, sliding his hands into Drew's hair and pulling his face back up so Finn can kiss him again. "If I'm taking you into my bed, it's you I wanna be with." Finn spends enough time playing with fantasies, he doesn't need it tonight.

Drew kisses Finn back like a drowning man gasping for air. There something primal in how much he wants the man in his arms and it takes hardly any strength at all to carry Finn towards the bed. "I'm not sure you're gonna like me as myself little one."

Finn grins, enjoying ease with which Drew moves him. "You let me worry about that." Finn says, sliding his hands under Drew's shirt to pull it off. "Tell me what you want."

Drew groans at the question and carefully lays Finn out on the bed so he can finish pulling his shirt off after it got caught under one of his arms. "Do you want the honest answer or the safe answer little one?"

Finn chuckles, letting his hands wander over the generous planes of Drew's chest. "Honest seems best." Finn says. "I'll let you know if it's too much, but I promise not to run." Finn will need to get up to get lube and condoms from his bag anyway, he's not about to let Drew flee in the meantime.

Drew slowly crawls up the bed, looking over Finn, and strips Finn out of his shirt so he can run his teeth over the smaller man's abs, leaving playful and teasing bites along the way. "I wanna mark you up with my teeth, put a claim of you where everyone can see. Wanna make you cum with my mouth."

Finn lets out a little gasp as Drew teases him, sliding his hands through Drew's long dark hair. "Mmm... I'm good with that... Don't think I have to fight tomorrow night... And if I do, it would be fun to scandalize the crowd once in a while." Finn stretches showing. He knows how good he looks, and he can feel Drew's arousal from the sizable bulge pressed against his thigh.

"As you wish little one." Drew replies with a smirk. He takes his time mouthing at Finn's hip bones as he strips the man completely. Finn is uncut but already his cockhead is pushed out from the foreskin. Drew spits in his hand and wraps his fingers around Finn's shaft to stroke him to full hardness.

Finn throws his head back and moans. It's been long enough that just being touched by someone else is something to be savored. One of Finn's hands fists in the sheets as the other strokes approvingly through Drew's hair, letting him take his time. "Fuck.... it has been too long." Finn focuses on trying to control his breathing, making sure he doesn't cum embarrassingly soon.

Drew chuckles at the cacophony of pretty noises he's able to pull out of Finn. He busies himself with nipping at Finn's hip for a few more long moments before trailing his lips and teeth to Finn's cock. He's not overwhelmingly large but still girthy enough for Drew to appreciate. He takes his time and suckles around the sensitive skin right at the tip, teasing, waiting for Finn to beg for it.

"Oh..." Finn breathes out, pulling in deep slow breaths as Drew's mouth never quite makes it to where Finn wants it. He tries to guide Drew’s head but the larger man is having none of it. "Didn't expect you to be a fucking tease... come on..." Finn growls as he flexes his hips up to try to get more, groaning when Drew pulls away in response.

"I thought I was the one in a hurry." Drew jokes with a smile before licking a filthy slow line up the underside of Finn's dick. "Ask me for what you want little one and I'll give it to ya."

"Want your mouth on me." Finn says easily, not letting himself be embarrassed. "And then I want you to fuck me. Don't mind you taking your time as long as I know where we're headed." Finn squirms under the teasing, shivering at the cool of the room in the wake of Drew's hot tongue. "And I want to touch you." Finn adds impulsively. "Get your pants off so I can taste you too."

Drew nods, pleased by the suggestion, and pulls away for a moment to get naked. He returns to the bed and this time turns so that his own hard cock is placed above Finn's face. Drew doesn't need words to express his excitement about this part and he puts his mouth to work, suckling Finn down with enthusiasm.

"God... yes." Finn moans, appreciating every inch of Drew's body as he strips and repositions himself. They're still mostly in darkness, with only the filtered golden light of a streetlamp through the window, and Finn lets his hands explore Drew's hips and ass and muscled thighs eagerly. Finn strokes Drew slowly with his hand before starting to taste him, relieved to have something to do with his hands and mouth besides squirming and whining. It's been a while since Finn sucked cock, particularly one as large as Drew's, but the instinct comes back to him quickly.

Drew is momentarily taken aback by Finn's mouth on him and he falters on his worship of Finn's cock. Once they fall into a rhythm, the ebb and flow of pleasure brings them both closer and closer to the edge of orgasm. To gather himself and focus, Drew pulls away just long enough to get his fingers sloppy and wet with saliva so he can rub and tease his fingers across Finn's entrance.

Finn is breathless but delighted by the play back and forth as he and Drew each try to distract the other. When Drew's fingers start to tease lower, Finn moans, drawing his knees up to let his legs spread wide. "Fuck... we'll need lube... in the bathroom." He continues to suck Drew's cock anyway, not wanting to move yet, though he knows they'll have to. He may not get another shot at this, and Finn really does want to get fucked tonight.

Drew pulls off Finn's cock with a wet sticky pop and a trailing string of saliva linked between his lips and the head of Finn's dick. "Do you wanna cum before I fuck you or do you want to cum on my dick, little one?"

"Nnn," Finn says intelligently, replacing his mouth on Drew's cock with his hand. He wants to savor the pleasure and that means holding off on cumming now. "I want to feel you inside me." Finn decides. "Let me up and I'll go get the stuff..."

Drew groans at the unexpected touching but does roll over and move away from Finn. He smiles smugly as he watches Finn's perfect and waxed ass scramble for the bathroom. By the time Finn returns, Drew has rearranged himself to have his head up on the pillows while stroking his cock.

"Beautiful." Finn says hungrily, taking his time to study Drew's body laid out before him." Finn tosses a couple of foil-wrapped condoms on the bed beside Drew but keeps the lube in his hands as he crawls up the other man's body, all the way up to kiss him again. "Glad to see you're enjoying yourself." Finn teases, grinding his cock against Drew's abs. Their beards make kissing intoxicating, the roughness a constant reminder of the strength and masculinity of the man in his bed. "How would you like to do this?"

Drew kisses back happily and amused himself by running hands over Finn's slim waist and up his shoulders. He wraps his hands around Finn's biceps and easily flips the man over so he can press him down into the bed. "How about you try not to cum while I spread you open so slow and perfect you might start crying?" It's the sort of dramatic thing someone would only say in a romance novel, one of Drew's secret pleasures, but he loves the way Finn's eyes sparkle with arousal at the suggestion.

Finn draws in a breath as he's flipped on the bed, glad to have a king bed in this room. He flexes just to test Drew's strength. "Been a while since someone wanted to work me over." Finn says eagerly, offering the tube of lube to Drew. "You trying to get me in trouble with the neighbors?" Finn lets his legs spay open again, relaxing his body even as he catches Drew for another kiss. This isn't the kind of encounter that a mostly-straight man has because he's bored and horny, this has been some truly enjoyable experimenting and Finn is excited to have a partner who might not mind a repeat performance.

Drew smirks down at Finn and gives him a wink as he slicks up his fingers and warms a little his hand before rubbing it in slow playful circles over Finn's hole. "If I wanted to do that I would have you on your hands and knees and my tongue in that perfect little ass of yours."

"Oh hell... I'll have to hold you to that someday." Finn says breathlessly. He drops a hand to stroke himself slowly, his other hand creeping up his own chest to tease his nipples. "I hope I can live up to your expectations... you've clearly been thinking about this for a while."

Drew huffs out a half chuckle and smirks, "I'm not blind. It's hard not to think about wrecking a body like yours." Drew can't help but groan as he pushes the first finger into Finn's tight warm hole and despite being a very patient man, his control is already breaking a little.

"Mmm." Finn says, half-moan, half-agreement. He shudders as he makes his body relax, adapting to the intrusion and arching his back to press down on Drew's finger. "Shame I haven't been paying attention sooner..." Finn says, biting back another moan. "I'm not lying when I say it's been a very long time."

"I can tell." Drew comments as he slowly starts moving one finger in me out of Finn slow and easy until he can feel Finn's body relax enough to add a second and a little more lube. "If I didn't know better I'd think you were a virgin."

Finn grins and moans, still stroking himself slow and steady to counteract the stretch of Drew's fingers. "I'll take it better than a virgin though... I promise you." Finn says with a wicked grin. "I've been told I'm quite good." To demonstrate, Finn flexes around Drew's fingers, squeezing tighter around them. Finn wants to enjoy this and lose himself tonight. "I'm ready for another... open me up for you, big boy."

Drew laughs at Finn's eagerness. He bats Finn's hand away from Finn's dick and starts stroking him with his free hand as he presses in a third finger. It’s slow and tight, Finn's flexing makes his own dick ache to be in that warm wet body. "Fuck... wanna take you apart." He moans

"Do it." Finn groans. He reaches out beside him to grab a condom, reaching down to find Drew's cock, still hard and straining as Finn rolls the condom on. "Get inside me, big man. Let me feel you split me open."

Drew groans as he pulls his fingers out of Finn's body, he runs his hands over Finn's thighs and pulls them up over his shoulders as he positions himself and slowly, excruciatingly slowly, pushes inside the amazing heat and tightness of Finn's body. "Oh fuck... you're so fucking tight. How are you so fucking tight?"

Finn lets out a low moan as Drew presses in, the sound going higher and more needy than he intended. "Oh-" Finn pants, his ankles crossing behind Drews back to pull him in. "I think it's more that you're so big... fuck, you feel good. Just take it slow..." Finn's eyes roll back in his head as he relaxes back into the pillows. "God, I missed this."

"How on earth could anyone deny you this?" Drew grunts out as he starts up a series of slow easy thrusts, each one sliding in deeper than the one before it. "You're so fucking beautiful."

"Haven't... really had anyone to ask..." Finn manages, as each of Drew's thrusts fill him deeper. "Fuck... you know how it is." Finn relaxes and focuses on letting his body take Drew in, his hand sneaking back to his own cock to stroke lazily. "Kiss me." Finn asks breathlessly, knowing that it will mean folding him nearly in half if Drew does it, and wanting it anyway.

"As you wish, little one." Drew says again as he leans down, the new angle allowing him to push in deeper, and claims Finn's mouth. "You feel so fucking good. Can I speed up? I’m so close..."

"Yes. Please." Finn groans, lips moving against Drew's and only now realizing how well Drew has been controlling himself. "I want to feel you... come on."

Drew practically growls as he starts to pick up speed. The sound of skin slapping on skin echoes through the room, accompanied by moans and groans of pleasure. "Fuck... come on... wanna feel you cum while being fucked by my dick."

Finn is just riding waves of pleasure, but Drew reminds him to drive for something and Finn spits into his hand, and starts to stroke himself hard and fast. "Oh fuck... don't stop... I can get there..." Finn loses himself in sensation for the moment, driving for his own orgasm. Finn desperately hopes the walls are thick in this hotel, because he is not monitoring his volume at all when he finally cums. His back arches and he can feel his body contract around Drew's continued movements.

Drew's speed is brutal and even begins to move the mattress as he drives into Finn and towards his own orgasm. Finn's body tightening and pulsing around him is better than anything he could describe and as soon as he feels the splash of Finn's cum on his abs he's helpless but to follow as the heat clamps down on his cock.

Finn's moans are constant as Drew's power continues to drive him through his orgasm. When he feels the larger man stiffen and groan with his own release, Finn watches Drew's face eagerly. He loves seeing the helpless moment of ecstasy on his partner's faces and Drew's beautiful angular one is no exception. When he has the strength, Finn reaches out and pulls Drew down into another messy breathless kiss. "Fuck... that was good..."

Drew slows down the kiss as they both settle from the orgasm. He lets Finn's legs down so he can collapse half way on top of the smaller man.

Finn makes a lazily approving noise as Drew pulls out and collapses on top of him. He trails his fingers idly over Drew's muscled back. "Good for you too?" Finn says with amusement.  
Finn stretches languidly, not trying to dislodge Drew at all, just flexing to be sure he hasn't strained anything.

Drew groans and nods happily. "Yeah, it was great." His brain hasn't really caught up with his body. After a few moments he manages to get up and pull off the condom, tossing it in the small trash can by the side table and grabbing a box of tissues to clean up. He crawls back on the bed but instead of laying back down next to Finn, he crawls back between Finn's legs to suck and lick the mess off Finn's abs.

As Drew gets up, Finn starts to brace himself for the leaving. He hates this part, but it's all he gets. When Drew comes back to bed, still naked, and returns immediately to teasing him, Finn's delighted smile turns quickly to soft approving moans. "Damn... you still gonna be up for more play tonight?" Finn teases, he can't seem to keep his hands out of Drew's hair, stroking and petting him again as the larger man works across Finn's abs with his mouth.

Drew chuckles, "I told you what I wanted. Did you not believe me?" Drew distracts himself from having to look at Finn when he answers by kissing his way down to Finn's hip bone and sucking a dark bold hickey right in the thin strip of skin hidden by Finn's trunks.

It takes a moment for Finn's addled brain to remember what Drew said back in the bar. The one clear thing he's said he wanted tonight... for Finn to look at him like he used to look at Roman. It's a lot to ask. Finn can't begin to explain how long he's nursed his quiet crush, watching without making a move, asking subtle questions to gauge Roman's potential interest. Finn hisses in a breath at the sharp pain as Drew's love bites and kiss marks bring him back to the present. "Mmm... thought that might have been mostly dirty talk... people will talk a lot of bollocks when they want to get laid."

Drew slowly slides up Drew's body to kiss him slow and sweet. "If I just wanted to get laid I would be fucking Breeze or any of the 205 live boys." Drew isn't one hundred percent on board with showing his hand here but he also doesn't want Finn to think there couldn't be more if he wanted it. "I would definitely like to fuck you again..."

"Surprised you're not fucking Dolph..." Finn teases, despite it probably being a bad idea. "Bet it'd be fun to put him on his knees." He's rambling, but he can't seem to stop himself. "You got twenty minutes or so? I wanna ride you... but it'll take me a minute to not be a puddle anymore."

Drew makes a face at the idea of putting his dick in Dolph. "That's kinda disgusting. Nah, I like my men a little more... petite and pretty." He replies while stroking his thumb along Finn's jaw. "And I should be ready for action around then too."

Finn grins, turning his head to nip at Drew's thumb. He's still languid and relaxed from an overwhelming orgasm, but he's willing to fight the tiredness to keep enjoying this intimacy. "That's good... 'cus I like my men big." Finn says slyly. He tugs Drew into another long slow kiss and then flips them over so that he can trail kisses down Drew's throat as he crawls over the larger man's body, exploring more than he had the chance to before their first round.

Drew lets himself be manhandled, pleased that despite Finn's small stature he still has the power to push him around a little. He exhales slowly, groaning in pleasure as Finn's explores to his heart’s content.

"I don’t know if your tight perfect little body could handle much larger than me." Drew teases.

Finn already feels more settled then he did at the start of the night, relaxing into the game of giving pleasure to a new partner and watching for positive reactions. "I think you'd be surprised what I can handle." Finn teases as his lips close on one of Drew's nipples, tugging at it as he rolls the other between his fingers. "You felt damn good though... and you took your time. I appreciate patience in a man." Finn continues to narrate, loving the salt-sweet taste of Drew's skin.

Drew drags Finn back up to kiss him deeply, slowing him down to give them both some time to recover. He learns that Finn will moan softly when his short hair is pulled, and enjoys the little noises he can draw out of Finn by nibbling his earlobe. Finn is obviously eager to continue exploring, so Drew eventually lets him go and props himself up on his elbows to watch Finn work.

Finn hasn't had much of a gag reflex for years, and when Drew allows him to crawl lower, Finn takes Drew into his mouth easily, teasing his still mostly-soft cock back to hardness and wrapping a hand around him to slide back the foreskin. Drew tastes good, but Finn is aware that some people would find that strange so he stays quiet as he works, eyes flicking up along the landscape of Drew's body to observe his reactions.

Drew watches Finn suck him down in fascination. He runs a hand over Finn's short hair and there's just enough to grab and tug. "You sure know how to speed up 20 minutes." He moans, licking his lips.

Finn looks up, licking his kiss-swollen lips with a wicked grin. "I'd be happy to just keep kissing you instead if you like... but I haven't gotten to give a proper blow job in a while. I'm enjoying it." Finn returns his attention to Drew's dick, taking him deeper and swallowing him fully as Drew starts to harden slowly. Drew seems to talk more when Finn isn't filling the silence, so Finn keeps his mouth busy.

Drew groans and tugs on Finn's hair, pulling him up off his cock so he can smear the spit and remains of cum across Finn's already kissed bruised lips. "If you keep going I'm not gonna last while you ride me." He's not adverse to the decision but he doesn't want Finn's apparent oral fixation to come between him and getting to be inside that ass again.

Finn hums happily at the stroking and tugging to his hair, following Drew's guidance to crawl back over the younger man's body and up to kiss him again. "Mm, wouldn't want to waste that." Finn straddles Drew's thighs and grabs both their cocks to stroke them together. Finn isn't quite hard again yet, but he's willing to let that take its time.

Drew groans at the press of Finn's cock against his. He runs his hands up and over Finn's slim waist, pausing to press his thumb into the dark blossoming bruise to make Finn hiss at the pressure. "Love the way that looks on your skin."

Finn smirks. "I'll be amused to see how you react if I get to face you in the ring." Finn teases, "My gear doesn't hide much." Finn reaches for a second condom, tearing it open with his teeth and rolling it on to Drew's dick. He keeps stroking them together as he reaches for the lube to smooth the movements of his hand. "I think I'm still relaxed enough..." Finn says thoughtfully.

"I'm eager to watch you be split open on my dick regardless." Drew comments. "And I will have to be very creative where will I mark you up.... Wanna press my fingers into the bruises when I pin you to the mat."

Finn's heart beats faster at the implication, loving the idea of blurring those lines a little and of Drew being willing to touch him at work too.

"Sounds like fun." Finn says, shifting his weight forward so that he can position Drew's slick cock and start to sink down onto him. "Oh... god..." Finn breathes, thighs trembling a little as he takes his time to sink slowly onto Drew, inch by inch in little rocking motions.

Drew bites back a moan at the incredible pleasure and does his best focusing on smoothing his hands over Finn's sides and arms comfortingly. "That's it little one. Take it nice and slow. Take me in deep." He purrs, low and dark

Finn has to focus on his own body as he works himself open. He lets his eyes fall closed, letting Drew's words and touches soothe him as he finally settles all the way down. "God... If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were bigger this time. Fuck."

"Fuck, in so much fucking deeper than before....." Drew groans and he rolls his hips experimentally to see if he can press in and find Finn's prostate. When he sees Finn's eyes go wide he knows he's found the right spot.

Finn gasps, leaning forward and bracing both hands on Drew's chest so he has better leverage to start a shallow rocking motion, moaning aloud as Drew hits his prostate spot on again. "Oh fuck... Do that again."

Drew grips Finn's hips tight and rolls his hips again, this time with more purpose and slams into Finn's prostate. "Yeah, you like that? Like having a cock shoved up your arse?"

"Yes." Finn says with a playful grin. "Thought you'd have - ah - noticed that last time." Finn rocks down onto Drew again, letting Drew's hands guide his angle as the continued stimulus to his prostate makes him moan. "You... Gonna be able to last for me?" Finn teases. His own cock is fully hard, leaking little drips of precum onto Drew's abs.

"Yeah, always last longer the second round. I'll be good to ya," Drew groans as he rolls his hips up into Finn's body in tandem with Finn’s own movements. He wraps a hand around Finn's cock and starts to stroke it as well.

"Oh fuck." Finn was honestly trying to forget his own cock, focusing on the internal stimulation. His hips shift instinctively, seeking more stimulation from Drew's hand as he rides down harder onto Drew's cock as well. Finn moans wantonly, losing himself in the perfect balance of seeking his own pleasure from the beautiful man beneath and inside him.

Watching Finn’s face in unabashed ecstasy is one of the most beautiful things Drew has ever seen. He reaches up with his free hand and cups the back of Finn's head to pull him down into a filthy and passionate kiss. "You're so fucking pretty." He growls against Finn's kiss-bruised lips.

"'nd yer fucking gorgeous." Finn growls right back and kisses Drew back, deep and hungry and messy. The kissing slows their pace a little, but makes it even better and Finn could honestly stay here forever riding the waves of pleasure. "Hottest thing I've ever seen. Glad that I can- ah... can please you." He teases, nuzzling into Drew's beard and dragging his teeth down Drew's throat. There are smears of lube across Drew's chest from Finn's fingers and it makes Finn grin between his wanton moans.

They're both a mess of lube, cum, and saliva and Drew has never been more turned on in his entire life. His hand slides down to Finn's throat, adding just enough pressure to make Finn's nerve endings pulse and become over sensitive. It's nothing dangerous or risky, Finn could push him away at any moment, but its' playing on the edge of something dark and primal in Drew, a need to claim and conquer that gets him off like nothing else.

Finn's throat contracts instinctively against the light pressure of Drew's fingers, it makes his breaths come hard and fast. He's too overwhelmed to do more than relax into it, letting the weight of his neck rest against Drew's hand as his hips and thighs work hard and fast, chasing the bursts of pleasure that hit him with each stroke. Drew's fingers are stroking hard and rough over Finn's cock and he knows he won't last much longer. Each breath is ragged as Finn tries to hover for longer on the impending crest of his orgasm.

They rock back and forth on the precipice of release and Drew learns to read Finn's body. When he feels like tipping over the edge Finn's nails bite into the skin of Drew's shoulders and the pain makes Drew slow down the strokes of his hand around Finn's dick or tighten his grip around the base to pull him back. Drew closes his eyes and lets Finn lean in and nuzzle against his throat as they ride wave after wave of pleasure.

It feels like an eternity in the smooth give and take of stimulation. The room echoes with low moans and the harsh breathing of physical exertion. Drew is masterful, perfectly pulling Finn back from the edge, keeping him hard and wanting without finishing him off. In this position, they both have control of the pace and Finn loses track of time in the wash of pleasure.

"Fuck, you're so good..." Finn breathes in awe against Drew's lips after what might be minutes or hours for all he can tell. "Wanna cum for you. With you. What do you need?"

Drew growls, running his teeth against Finn's throat. Drew moves quickly and flips them backwards so he can pick up the pace and fuck into Finn with abandon. "Come on.... say my name while you cum on my dick." He moans, command and need heavy in his voice.

Finn feels weightless for a moment as he's moved, arcing his hips up to give Drew a better angle as the larger man takes on the majority of the work for their increasing pace. "Oh fuck... Drew please don't stop... just like that." As if the command broke some wall in Finn's self control, he lets himself babble. "Fuck... fuck... so good Drew, fill me up... make me cum. Wanna cum for you." In the new position, Drew's hands are better occupied supporting them, so Finn strokes himself, hard and fast and matching Drew's driving pace. "God... you're so strong... taking me apart... gonna- Yes! Drew!" Drew finally perfects the angle and Finn is lost within moments, entirely wordless as he moans and cums across his own fingers and his abs, tipping his hips up to meet Drew's thrusts.

Finn's body clamps down on Drew's cock tight enough it's hard to move but the pressure is so divine that Drew can only press in deeper and cum with a feral moan. He pulls out and collapses next to Finn on the bed, their feet up at the pillow end of bed. "Holy fuck.....Finn..." Drew can't even form words. "That was incredible..." He gasps as he tries to catch his breath.

Finn is still breathing hard, his body tingling and warm and slowly coming back to his sensed. "Fuckin' right." Finn says, his accent thicker than usual and his voice rougher. "You're amazing." Finn groans, arms snaking out to touch Drew lazily. "I may need a day or two before a repeat performance but... damn." Finn can't wipe the easy fucked-out grin from his face.

Drew reaches over and pulls Finn into a slow and happy kiss and keeping the smaller man held against him when the pull away. "Does that mean I get a chance to take you on a proper date?"

Finn eyes shine at the prospect, breathless all over again from the kiss Drew seems to be a clingy in the afterglow, which is a delightful surprise. "That something you want, big man?" There's always risk in their business, going out in the world like that. But if Drew's willing to try it, then Finn is. In a big enough city it'd probably be safe. God knows other people have gotten away with worse. "We gonna have to fight over who pays for dinner?"

"I'm paying for dinner." Drew decides for them as he scatters kisses over Finn's forehead. "And I keep telling you things and you never listen. We'll have to work on that I guess. You can never know with an Irishman if he's been payin' attention or given his head to the fairies." Drew teases.

That actually makes Finn laugh out loud. "More likely the dark ones with me." Finn says fondly as he tips his face up to kiss Drew again. "Guess I don't have to be shy about asking you to stay with me tonight then? I'll get to sleep on my own if I have to, but you make an excellent blanket." Finn feels silly and flustered. He'll get his own back eventually, but for the moment, he's willing to be a little spoiled.

Somehow they manage to make their way to the bathroom to clean up and only spend a few minutes making out against the sink. After pulling on some boxers, they climb back into bed and under the covers. "Good night little one." Drew whispers in the warm darkness.

"G'night, love. Sleep well." Finn slurs, not even thinking of the casual endearment. His face is freshly washed and his teeth are brushed. With his cheek resting on Drew's shoulder, Finn slips off to sleep easier than he has in a long time. It's impossibly intimate, and even when Finn stirs in the middle of the night, he still finds himself smiling at the large, muscular form taking up half the bed and radiating heat.

**Author's Note:**

> I am bad at dialects in dialogue. Mmmyep.  
> This took me way to long to edit, and may still not be perfect but happy... Black Friday? That's a holiday for people who aren't in retail, right?
> 
> Happy weekend, Bex! We love you and hope this lives up to your dreams of Finn and Drew making out.
> 
> Thank you anyone and everyone for reading. We love comments and feedback. If you enjoyed this and want to see more of these boys, let us know. <3


End file.
